Hime Hana
by Red Rabbits
Summary: Drabbles focusing on Orihime. Mostly oneshots... I'm basically going to pair her up with everyone! First post: GrimmHime! R&R!


**Hime Hana**

_**This is just a series of drabbles starring Orihime of the Bleach fame! I've recently gotten into Bleach, and I love Orihime. So, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**_

_**One:**_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wasn't one for helping people out. Hell, he was usually the one they needed help from! And so he couldn't help but think about what a _pansy_ he was being, standing in front of her cell like a _dumbass,_ with an oddly coloured pink box with flower designs pinched between his fingers that said, '_Kotex.'_ The _hell _was Kotex? And, more importantly, why was he standing there with it? He looked down at the box again, and scowled. He wished he had the answer.

And his second question was this: who the _hell,_ seriously, made a box like this? Was the man who designed it completely stupid? (It never occurred to Grimmjow that it was a woman who designed the box,) or just plain crazy, like that freak, Ichimaru? Because Grimmjow was pretty sure this was Ichimaru's style. God, he hoped there wasn't another Ichimaru out there. One Ichimaru was enough to handle. Grimmjow shivered, more out of disgust than fear. He couldn't _stand_ that stupid fox-faced freak!

"Grimmjow-san…" The small voice instantly snapped the arrancar out of his thoughts. The imposing figure looked down to find the orange-haired prisoner looking up at him, her gray eyes wide and her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Did you…um…get the…" here she paused, and her eyes grew wider still. "…the package?" Her voice was a mere squeak.

"Of course I got the package, stupid!" He boomed, his voice causing Orihime to blush.

"That dumbass Ulquiorra should have gotten it for you, being your _keeper_ and all. But isn't it just like that little brat to disappear when somebody actually _needs_ him around?!"

"Oh," Orihime squeaked again, more out of embarrassment than fear. She had learned early on that since Aizen had forbidden anyone from actually causing serious harm to her, Grimmjow's anger was mostly bluster. But still. It was a _lot_ of bluster.

"I'm so sorry for having you do this, Grimmjow-san…It's just that, well, it _was_ an emergency."

"Hmph," Grimmjow grunted. He hated being at the mercy of Ichimaru's command; but the stupid fox had made him the temporary caretaker of the prisoner ever since Ulquiorra left on some command of Aizen's.

Of course, Grimmjow had to admit…he didn't particularly mind baby-sitting the girl called Orihime. She was very strange, sure. But…

But what? Grimmjow growled. He didn't know. She was more trouble than she was worth… but of course, that wasn't true. Grimmjow growled again. He hated in when his thoughts were in turmoil. And because of some stupid girl, too!

Before _she_ had come, he was content with killing, killing, more killing, and trying to become stronger. Nothing had mattered before. And now…

…and now Grimmjow was starting to think about something else other than death and power. Namely…Orihime; Aizen's so-called princess. Damn!

Grimmjow felt a slight tug at his sleeve, snapping him once again out of his thoughts.

"WHAT?!" He snarled down at her; instantly regretting it as he saw her duck her head sheepishly. See, this was what he was talking about! This…this feeling of remorse! Why did she do this to him? It'd be so much easier if he could just kill her…

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow-san. I just wanted to say thank you!" And then her gray eyes were back on his face, and her smile wider than ever.

Maybe killing her wasn't such a good idea, he thought. Grimmjow kinda liked that smile. It almost made _him_ want to smile. _Almost._

"Anyway…" he started gruffly, and tapped the remnant of his hollow mask before clearing his throat. "What did you need that box for anyway?"

Orihime flushed pink before standing on her tippy-toes to whisper it in his ears. And as her face got redder explaining it, so did his.

"**You sent me out to get THOSE?!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd you like it? I'm thinking about an Ichimaru/Inoue pairing next. How's that sound? Well, read and review! Enjoy!**


End file.
